Keep Holding On
by WeRAll1InTheSame
Summary: Gabriella Montez was born with a congenital heart defect. Her and Troy Bolton have been best friends since they were three. When she's rushed to the hospital in a near-dying experience, will she go or will she keep holding on? R&R.
1. You Have To

**_"Keep Holding On"_**

**_Summary: Gabriella Montez was born with a congenital heart defect. Her and Troy Bolton have been best friends since they were three. When she's rushed to the hospital in a near-dying experience, will she go or will she keep holding on? _**

_"You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take you hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
__No, I won't give in  
Keep Holding On_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__"_

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella Montez enveloped her best friend in a mirthful hug. She latched her hands together behind his back as he tumbled into the white hospital bed she was currently laying on. "Morning, Brie," he replied happily and kissed her head. Ever since that shocking-tear-jerking Saturday night, when Gabriella was rushed to the hospital, Troy had never wanted to leave her side. He was as attached to her as a limb attached to your body. But Gabriella wasn't even close to complaining. She knew this diagnosis could kill her, she knew she had a twenty-five out of one hundred percent of living. And if having Troy by her side made that wash away with one swipe like a wave washing away a sandcastle, then so be it.

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy as her hand eased into his bigger one. If she were to die right here, right now, she would die happy because Troy is in her arms and she's in his. She loved Troy, but not as a big brother or just as a friend. She wanted more than that, but what will happen if she dies? It would be hard for him to cope now if she were to die, but if they were actually together? Wherever she went, she too wouldn't be able to look you straight in the eyes with a big smile plastered on her face and say, "I'm happy." She would never be happy if she could never see her Troy again. She would die twice.

"How are you doing?" He asked looking down at her. Gabriella let her lips twitch into a smile and she nodded slightly. "I'm fine. But I'm better since you're here now." Troy grinned down at her, his cobalt eyes shimmering. Gabriella loved his eyes. They were almost translucent and they shined down on her like a single star glowing in the sky. And then his smile. Every time he smiles his teeth show and they glint down at her. His soft pink lips part and they create a wavy pattern. She just wanted to melt in his arms and claim that he is all hers.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, her breathing rising up. Troy looked down at her and immediately pulled her into a sweltering hug. She was shivering with each breath she took, her lips had a small blue twinge around them. "I'm cold," she chattered. Troy just moved her so she was flush against him. They were close, so close that their breath hit the others face. Gabriella swallowed sharply and held herself back from just leaning in and capturing his lips in a sweet, caring, heart-shattering kiss like she's always wanted to since she was thirteen-years-old.

"Hang in there, Brie," Troy whispered and shifted so he could place a lingering kiss to her temple. Gabriella shivered at the contact and looked back up into his crystal like eyes, her milky brown eyes melting as if they were really milk chocolate melting from heat. And in her description, his narrow eyes reflected heat and her brown ones were cold, icy, and just by taking one look at him, she immediately melted. Her stomach turned as she thought of this. Was she supposed to fall in love? What was the point when she could die?

"Troy," Gabriella breathed quietly. "If I die - "

"Don't say that," Troy responded densely. Gabriella looked up into his eyes, They were different, sapphire blue and they looked as if they were actually hard as the jewel. Gabriella's mouth went gape as she stared at him. "I'm sorry," she admitted and placed a cool hand to his cheek which made him shiver involuntarily. "But, if I _were_ to die, but I'm not saying I am; What would you do?"

Troy's heart dropped and crumbled. His fist gripped hard at her floral hospital gown making his first turn white as the clouds floating aimlessly in the sky. Then, tears unexpectedly leaked form his eyes. "Don't say that," he begged. "Please. Gabriella you're not going to die. I won't let that happen. I'll give you my heart if I have to. You have to keep holding on, Brie. I'm by your side. You _can't _leave." Gabriella grasped at his begging. Then she looked sadly up into his eyes. "Unless they find me a new heart I can't promise that, Troy."

"Then I'll give you my heart."

"No. You're not sacrificing your life for mines," Gabriella told him. "Plus, even if you did, I would refuse. This is my problem. Not yours."

"I don't care," Troy said. "I'll do anything for you, because..." His voice trailed off and Gabriella tried to read his features. He ran his hand down his face and Gabriella grabbed his wrist in her hands. "Because what, Troy?"

"Because I love you, Brie," Troy responded. Gabriella shut her eyes closed and let her hand trail up to his hair. She raked her hand through in numerous times then shook her head, now pulling at the silky felt hair. Troy grabbed her forearms and pressed his sizzling lips to hers. Then he pulled back. "I love you, Brie. I love you more than anything and I know you love me, too."

"No, Troy, no," Gabriella sobbed and pulled out of his grasp. "You can't love someone who is going to die soon."

"You're not going to die," Troy yelled infuriated that she is still on that topic. "You can't or else I'll die, do you understand?" Troy grabbed her back and Gabriella gasped. She gripped his shoulders and rolled on top of him, her breath not at a normal rate and it scared both of them greatly. Her chest heaved and she clutched his red shirt in her small hands. "I love you, Troy," she admitted finally. "But you don't want me. You don't want this." She was using up a lot of oxygen and with the lack of oxygen her heart held, she felt like she was going to collapse any moment now and die. Troy let his hands ease around her petite wrist that were showing her popping veins. "I do want you, Brie. I'll always want you."

"I want you, too," she gushed and finally let her fist unwind around his shirt and let them run through his tussled hair. Troy's right hand smoothly run up her arm then to her shoulder and then finally to her neck. Gabriella breathed in a much needed breath and Troy pulled her down to him, their lips meeting on the way. Gabriella let go of the strands of hair that were slicing into her flesh and let them drop down to his neck as well. The two teenagers fell into a pit of love as the kiss continued. It was a slow kiss, both taking their time to cherish the taste of the person they love.

"I love you, Brie," Troy whispered once he pulled back from the kiss. Gabriella dropped from straddling him and they both turned so they were facing each other. Gabriella draped her arm over his muscular shoulder and smiled, her breathing fast as anything. "I love you, too," she panted between breaths. Troy's smile retreated and he pulled her close. "Breathe, Brie."

"I'm trying," she winded and gripped his shirt. Her heart started to burn increasingly and she let her arms fall, now flimsy as ever. Slowly her body regained its breath and she looked up at Troy. "I'll keep holding on, Troy," she whispered.

"I know you will," he whispered. "You _have _to."

* * *

**_What did you think? Do you mind reviewing? Please? _**

**_~~~Nessa Kiss_**


	2. A Million Reasons

**_"Keep Holding On"_**

**_Summary: Gabriella Montez was born with a congenital heart defect. Her and Troy Bolton have been best friends since they were three. When she's rushed to the hospital in a near-dying experience, will she go or will she keep holding on? _**

_"So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah!_  
_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_"

Troy's eyes opened simultaneously just as the door opened - or closed. He sat up carefully so he didn't wake the girl next to him. Outside the door Maria Montez and Doctor Monroe had just exited. Troy slid from the bed and carefully walked out the room, following the two.

They stood at the end of the hall and Troy stood behind the wall, making sure he could hear, but no one saw him. The conversation pelted int his ears like a boulder and when he heard the words Doctor Monroe was speaking of, he nearly crumbled.

"Miss Montez, we might have to do surgery for Gabriella if she wants to live," he said.

"Is it risky?"

"Well, Gabriella's heart defect is severe and we'll first need to do a heart catheterization which is just a think flexible tube called a catheter that needs to be threaded through a blood vessel in the groin, or other location, and into the heart. Through the catheter, I will measure pressures, take blood samples, and inject a special dye called contrast material into the chambers of the heart or the coronary arteries. I'll watch the movement of the dye through the hearts chamber and blood vessels," he explained slowly. "Then we'll go into surgery after I see how the blood is flowing through the heart. To correct the birth defect we'll need to use Stents. Stents is when small wire-mesh coils can be placed in arteries to hold them open. We use Stents for the treatment of congenital heart defects which Gabriella has. Only two out of twenty children didn't make it, but it might be successful. Do we have your word to go on with the surgery? If not, Gabriella only has three to four months to live."

"I...yes. That'll be fine." There were footsteps and Troy quickly evacuated the scene. He slipped back into the bed with Gabriella, unknowingly waking her up. "Troy?" Gabriella questioned tiredly. Troy just hugged her close, tears finally leaking out of his eyes. "Troy, are you crying?" Gabriella turned to him, using the pad of her thumb to wipe at his tears. 'What's wrong?" Maria and Monroe walked into the door right when she said that. Gabriella turned to them and furrowed her eyebrows at her mother's tear streaked face. "Mama? What's wrong?"

"Oh, mija," Maria sulked. "There's been a decision made."

"What?"

"Surgery," Doctor Monroe answered. "We'll need to use surgery and it'll be a three to four hour time period, but would you rather want three or four hours of surgery or three to four months of life left?"

"Is it risky?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, only two children failed. It was because their heart defect was more severe."

"Mom?" Gabriella turned to her mother who was crying silently. Maria looked up at her daughter, their matching brown eyes connecting together in a sorrow-filled mix. "I'm sorry."

"For what, mija?"

"For having this..."

"Don't say sorry, I love you, mija. I always will." Maria walked slowly to Gabriella then gave her a hug. Gabriella pulled back after a moment, looking back at Troy who had his hands in his face. She could hear little weeping sounds escaping his hoarded face. without looking back at her mother or Doctor Monroe she whispered, "Can we have a minute?" The two adults granted her wish and once they were gone, Gabriella cuddled herself into Troy.

"Troy..."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing'll happen, Troy. You've got to trust this. Either this or nothing," Gabriella told him calmly. "I won't let anything happen to me, you _know _that. I especially won't because _I love you_."

Troy lifted his head up and tear stains were streaking his cheeks. He looked at her. "I love you, too." Gabriella pulled him closer to her, their foreheads touching freely. Her hand swarmed up to his neck, gripping in. Gabriella's eyes closed as she moved her head closer to him, nudging her nose softly against his. Troy cracked a small smile. "I love you so much, Brie Baby," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella moved her head that mere inch and their lips fastened. It was a slow and passionate kiss, both savoring a moment that might be a last. Troy moved his hands so they were circling her waist. Gabriella moved as well, pushing both their bodies on the bed. "I love you," Gabriella whispered, her kisses moving to his cheek, nose, under his eyes, his earlobes, his neck, everywhere. Troy laughed softly and brought her lips back to his.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered once she moved away, her breathing hard.

"Hm..."

"I'll keep holding on for you, you know."

"I know," Troy whispered. "No one will take my Brie away from me. Not even God."

"But if I do die, there'll be reasons for it."

"There's _a _reason, but there's a million reasons why you _shouldn't _die."

Gabriella smiled at this. "I love you so much, Troy."

"I love you so much, too, Brie."

Then they were kissing each other again. Both floated heavily into the column of love and life.

* * *

_This is short, I know, but this story will be about a few chapters long, so...yeah. Hope you liked it, Gracias por leerlo! _

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


	3. Forever To Always

**_"Keep Holding On"_**

**_Summary: Gabriella Montez was born with a congenital heart defect. Her and Troy Bolton have been best friends since they were three. When she's rushed to the hospital in a near-dying experience, will she go or will she keep holding on? _**

_"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_ Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_ Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La da da da_  
_ La da da da_  
_ La da da da da da da da da_  
_Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_ Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_ There's nothing you could say_  
_ Nothing you could do_  
_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_ So keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Keep holding on_  
_ Keep holding on_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_ Nothing you could do_  
_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_ So keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Troy couldn't be there anymore. It was pure torture, waiting in a room that smelt of used gloves and blood, was torture. And making it worse was that the love of his life was enduring three hours of surgery. So he had gotten up and stalked out of the hospital and into hallow air. Bad thoughts swarmed into his head and he felt himself starting to cry. What if Gabriella didn't make it? What if her heart was too weak to even make it half way? What would he do without her in his life?

I would die, he thought, peering around the night sky full of enchanting stars. Tears fell sorrowfully down his cheeks. Gabriella and him would watch the stars at night, picking up constellations and stating which ones were the brightest. Troy had always told her she was special and that the most special, brightest, prettiest star was hers. She had smiled at him and took his hand, leaning into his body. It was when they were twelve, when things were fine, when there was no need to worry about her heart breaking down on her or her need to be rushed quickly to the hospital for survival. Everything had been easy for them.

_"Guess what, Troy," Gabriella said as the two were sat on the fresh grass of the golf course. Troy smiled at her. "What?" _

_"We're going to be best friends forever, right? Like, nothing will break us?" _

_"Do you even need to ask?" _

"_Do_ you need to ask, Brie?" Troy said to no one and he peered around.

A knot twisted in his stomach and Troy walked forward, hand jammed and balled up furiously in his pants pockets. He walked right into the cemented black line where cars were zooming down the streets and roaring from their engines. He had walked in right when a car was coming. He had walked right into the hands of death.

Keep Holding On

A light clicked on in his mind. Where was he? No, where was Brie? Was she okay? What had happened?

He had walked right in front of a car.

Right.

Was he dying? This light was pretty bright. Blood was rushing and roaring in his ears. Noise was surrounding him. People talking. People yelling. Sirens. Was he dead?

"I think he's alright," some said."His eyes are open."

Yes they were, they were peering up blindly into the small light that dilated his eyes. He could see a woman standing above him holding a flashlight. He couldn't move, either. He was alive. "Where am I?" he said hoarsely and tried to sit up. No such luck. He was on a gurney. "Where's Brie? Get me out."

"Sir, I need you to calm down, okay? We're trying to get you inside so we can fix you up."

"No," he whispered. "Is she out of surgery? Is she okay? I need her." Tears stung in his eyes and fell overboard into a stream of what felt like blood. His whole body stung of pain, but his heart burned more. "Please. Her name is Gabriella Montez." Why was everyone ignoring him?"Answer me, God dammit!" His whole world was crashing down. Oh, God, why didn't he just die then and there?

Because I need my Brie.

"He's in shock," a man decided and Troy felt his blood pressure rise. He wasn't in shock.

He was in love.

"I love her," he said wearily before the world and every noise around him died in complete silence.

Keep Holding On

There was a sense of warmth cradling his hand. So soft and full. So...

Gabriella.

His eyes fluttered open and white dots filled his vision as if he were pressing his thumb to his closed eyelid.

A blurry memory faded in his head before he turned his gently, seeing the most precious thing ever, but made his heart melt.

It was Gabriella, laid out of a hospital bed with an IV attached to her pale hand. Her whole face was pale, too. No tan. But her eyes hadn't changed. They were filled with energy and bliss. And they were staring adoringly right back at him.

"Troy..."

"Brie."

She smiled and shifted so she was laying on her side. "You're so stupid, idiot. Why woudl you walk into the street like that?"

"I was nervous."

She looked down sadly. "For me."

"Yes. But remember, I would do anything for you. Hell, I would even run the whole Wall of China if I have to. I would fall off the Empire State building. I would do _anything_."

"You're nuts," Gabriella teased with a smile. Troy chuckled and with all his strength, leaned over to press a soft, paralyzing kiss to her lips. Gabriella lifted her hands and gripped his neck, kissing back with all the passion. They were okay. They were fine.

Pulling back, Troy licked his lips and grinned. "I've wanted to do that for hours."

"You've been asleep for hours," Gabriella reminded him, smiling.

"I know, but I thought of you."

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella said, reaching over to fuse their fingers together. Troy smiled and shook his head. "Yes, but I love you more."

"Guess what," Gabriella said, smiling a smile that would light he Eiffel Tower. Troy grinned. "What?"

"We're going to be best friends forever, right? Like, nothing will break us?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"No, because I'll keep holding on from now to forever."

"You got that right."

* * *

This is short like all my other chapters. One more chapter until it's done. didn't I tell you it was short?Oh, and sorry for the late update.

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	4. Keep Holding On

**_"Keep Holding On"_**

**_Summary: Gabriella Montez was born with a congenital heart defect. Her and Troy Bolton have been best friends since they were three. When she's rushed to the hospital in a near-dying experience, will she go or will she keep holding on? _**

_"La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_  
_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Keep holding on..._  
_Keep holding on_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

When you finally have everything you've ever wanted and needed, it's a glorious moment. Especially when the everything you've ever wanted only had a 25% of surviving. It was two weeks after the tragedy with Troy and the surgery with Gabriella. Troy was let out of the hospital two days ago and Gabriella was let out now. This was the moment they were striving for.

She stepped out the translucent glass doors of Presbyterian Hospital. She was clad beautifully in a red dress with white polka dots dancing around the soft cotton fabric and she had on beautiful velvet red flats with a cute little red bow on each. Brightening up her outfit more, she was smiling brightly, her pearly white teeth showing. Her hair cascaded down her back in an ocean of wavy black.

Troy grinned as she stopped in front of him. The next second, they fused together in an elated hug. "I'm so glad it's over," she whispered softly. Troy pulled away from the hug and his eyes roamed over her body, grasping that she was alive, that she was here with him. He's known her for years and during those years, she's been his life. He wouldn't know what to do if she were to be taken from him.

"You don't know how much I agree," he said to her softly. Then he pulled her against him and kissed her like he never did before. Gabriella closed her eyes and her hands lay limply against his chest while Troy's arms wounded around her petite waist, pulling her in deeper. The kiss was passionate, making a white blast of dizziness and heavenly bliss to shoot through both of them.

When they pulled away they lay their foreheads on together and stare adoringly in each others eyes. Their heavy breaths mingle together softly. Gabriella lifted her head and nudged his nose with hers, their lips brushing together briefly. Troy then broke out into a mirthful grin and he brought his lips down on hers again.

It was a short, soft, passionate kiss, then Troy pulled away, parting their lips. "Ready to go home?" he questioned her. Gabriela's brown-flecked eyes twinkled and she nodded her head vigorously. "Definitely."

Back at home, she had two siblings. Her older sister Mandi who was nineteen and her younger brother Kelyn who was ten. As much as she loved Troy and wanted to spend forever with him, she also wanted badly to see her siblings and her mom again.

"Let's go, then."

Keep Holding On

When they pulled up at the modern day, tan house of the Montez residence, Gabriella almost cried. There was a banner placed across the top of the door reading in big, bold letters: **WELCOME HOME, GABRIELLA! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH **and every single family member she had stood under it. Gabriella had a big family and seeing all of them brought joyful tears to her eyes.

She got out of the car and everyone yelled, "Welcome home, Gabi!"

Tears slipped from her eyes. "I love you all," she said. "Thank you so much."

Maria walked up to her daughter, a smile gracing her lips. "It was all Troy's idea, mija," she said. "Just like the one he's setting up now." She gave a faint smile with her thin lips. "Turn around, mija."

Gabriella did exactly that and her heart rate sped up quickly. Troy was in a top notch, jet-black tuxedo. A white rose corsage with other mini white roses was held in his left hand and in his right, a small blue velvet box opened with two rings in it. Gabriella didn't know how much she could cry until now. She was basically sobbing.

"Gabriella," he said, a smile bright on his lips. "I'm not proposing to you, but these are promise rings. I know I want to marry you someday when we're older. But for now, we're a little too young." Gabriella let out something that was between a laugh and a sob. "I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anyone. He held out the corsage and Gabriella held up her arm. He slipped it on then looked up into her eyes. Their eyes met and mixed. "Gabriella Montez, will you take this ring, promising me one day that we'll be married?"

"Yes," she said and Troy slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "Yes, Troy. And I love you so much. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Gabriella took his ring and slipped it on his finger. Gabriella looked down at her ring and couldn't stop grinning. It looked like two rings laced together with diamond hearts at each end. On the top it said Gabriella in loopy cursive and on the bottom it had Troy in the same exact writing. Gabriella shook her head and looked up at Troy. He was grinning like a mad man. "Kiss me?" she said softly and his grin grew bigger. He placed the box on the trunk of his car and grabbed her waist. He pulled her softly into a passionate, slow kiss that made Gabriella's stomach flip and her heart swell up and flutter.

She gripped his hair and applause and cheers surrounded them. Gabriella pulled back, but their lips were still touching; their eyes still closed. She whispered softly to him, "We'll keep holding on. Through thick and thin. Through love and hate." She giggled. "Through sickness and health and joy as well as sorrow. I'll love you till I die, till the end of earth. And I'll never leave you, no matter how many times you'll break my heart, if you ever do." She shook her head and grinned. "I'd love to marry you when we get older, Troy." Her eyes opened and she gasped as his piercing blue eyes stricken her brown eyes.

"Every word you said," he whispered. "goes the same for me."

Gabriella smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

_Keep Holding On_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__"_

The End.

* * *

I'm done. I don't know what took me so long to get this chapter out. I just needed to add something more, I guess. I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review; tell em how I did on the ending.

~~~~Nessa Kiss


End file.
